Once Upon A Time The End
by Lunah-chan
Summary: A oneshot fic (no song this time!) about Kagome and Inuyasha. Written from Kags POV. Contains some InuxKik content (I am all for KagxInu). Really kind of sad. Read and review (nicely, flames will be laughed at), please?
1. The StoryOneshot

Ohmygod XD It's my first non-songfic oneshot! 0o It must be a full moon... X3 Ph34r it and review it. :P

This is also my first attempt at a 1st POV 0o wow.

Love ya!

-------------------------------------

Here is a quick FYI for the readers:

Japanese Terms - These ARE pretty basic, but just incase your a bit new to it I'll put them here anyway:

Nani - What?

Hanyou - Half-Demon; Halfbreed

Youkai - Full Demon; Demon

Sengoku Jidai - The Feudal Era of Japanese History during the Muromachi Period which lasted from 1333 to 1573. (Thank you Phantasy-Puppy XD)

-------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Okay. Isn't it PRETTY obvious by now that I don't own Inuyasha? If I did, WHY would I be writing this? It'd be in the anime AND the manga already! Not to mention Kikyou would be dead... and Naraku would wash that baboon costume. I'm sure it HAS to reek by now.

Anyway.

-sighs- I don't own Inuyasha. Never have and probably never will. Rumiko Takahashi does (lucky person, dude, lucky person!). HOWEVER! Ph34r my writing abilities! -ebul laughter- XD

-------------------------------------

**Once Upon A Time... The End**

**A One-Shot Story by Lunah-chan**

--------------------------------------

Once again I found myself staring longingly at the pair infront of me, hidden, as usual, behind one of the trees. He knew I was there, I'm sure, just as I knew that I was there. It wasn't fair, the fates were against me. Just moments ago I had been so happy and now I felt so weak... so useless. Just moments ago I could have died happy, and now I must die broken-hearted.

Just moments ago the love of my life had proclaimed his love to me, face-to-face, walls down, defenses lowered. It was just us: raw and open. No more masks, no more hiding, no more shyness, no more insecurities.

He said that he loved me.

I held back tears as they threatened to trail glistening streams of heartache down my face. I should've known it was too good to be true, it always had been. We would have our tender moments, moments where we were ourselves, completely forgetting the judgement of the others, and then he would run again.

I think he was scared, I truly do. I think he was scared to love anyone else, to let go of what wasn't really there in the first place.

I sighed mentally. He knew that it was never there, too, he knew that it was fake. Their emotions were simply artificial, both confused and full of enchanted make-believe.

Once more, I turned and left them to their futile attempts to hold onto their intangible affection. Once more, I turned and left behind what made pieces of my heart chip away. Once more, I turned and walked back into the raw and open cruel world. I walked to my Special Place, the place that brought me here. In moments I was in the wide, dew-covered clearing and there, in all its power, stood the Well. Within seconds my fingers curled around the lip of the wood, staring down into the intimidating darkness below.

"Kagome?"

There he was. I smiled slowly, weakly. He always came when I saw them, and I knew he would definately hurry away from his pretend lover and over to me. It was a demented game of Cat and Mouse, or rather Cat and Dog. Ignorant Dog, that is.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"Nani?"

I knew he wouldn't understand. He never would, not even for the hundreds of years I expected him to live. He was, after all, halfyoukai. I would tell him goodbye in a riddle, one he would stay up all night trying to grasp. Then, finally, in the mornings waning beams of chipper light, he would understand and it would smack him right in the face like a ton of giant cement blocks. When I woke up, there he would be, staring down at me and only seeing another. I would leave that night.

"The well."

"What about it?"

The game continued. Subconsiously I was sure he knew where this was headed, but the innocence of his mind would ignore it, refuse it.

"It's amazing. The bottom is full of such thick darkness, yet when we travel through it it engulfs us in such amazing light. Tell me, Inuyasha, was it always this dark before I came? Before she trapped you?"

I knew that had hit a nerve.

"Well... yes." he replied awkwardly, "It never shone and it was constantly dark in the bottom, even when the sun was right above it."

"Ah," I replied, licking my dry lips, "I thought as much. You know, no light can shine forever. Eventually, everything fades and loses its magnificent shine. Humans are easily deprived of that light, it's much like their own lives." Part one of the riddle, "At first, the light is strong when they are born, and then as life goes on the light, as well as their fair and comely looks, slowly diminish into overpowering darkness."

He looked confused, I noted, as I stared at him after finally turning to gaze at him. The moonlight above glistened heavenly on his silver-white hair.

My eyes stinged with almost released tears. I would miss him, I realized, and it would kill me at first, but then everything would heal.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." I said, my voice soft and carrying in the wind as I walked past him, the cloth from my school uniforms sleeve brushing that of his red Fire Rat Robe. Our hair brushed together, reminding me much of the infamous YinYang, dark and light, good and evil, innocence and lust, silver and raven.

It was at that moment that my heart truely shattered, and it was at that moment when I truely left Inuyasha and Sengoku Jidai behind.

-----------------------------------

As the years went by I attended school as every teenager usually does. I worked hard and studied, even went to college. By my early twenties I was out of college and trained as an author. I figured it was only fitting so I could tell my story, our story, to the unknowning innocents that bought the book. I already knew the perfect title... 'The Well'. After all, it was It who started the story.

As I sat behind my desk infront of a laptop computer, I silently, unblinkingly, opened up a blank WordPad window.

As every great author before me, I began with "Once upon a time many, many years ago..." and ended, tears streaming absentmindedly down my face a good year later, with "...The End." as I finally printed out the fruit of my labor and handed it to my publisher, who I noticed looked unmistakibly like the Hanyou I left behind.

----------------------------------

Wow. I have no idea where this came from. 0o

Review? :3


	2. A Friendly Note To Explain The Story

Hey, Lunah-chan here XD Okay, I got a few reviews on this and it seems like some of you didn't really get the whole thing...

Firstly, I figured that since Inuyasha is a hanyou (half-youkai, half-human) that he would live quite a few hundred years, even as long as to reach Kagome's time period. Most LIKELY he would be heartbroken because she left and would come to term with his feelings. He would attempt to track down the girl he loved, and while doing so would become her publisher for Thier Story (if you get my drift), thus the reason why the publisher looked like him: it WAS him. After the 500 years he still looks over his Kagome-chan. Cute, ne? x)

Secondly, I re-read it and caught a few things that might've seemed... confusing... if you weren't really reading it and examining all the subliminal signs. Incase you didn't get the speech (and yes, I know that Kagome seems OOC. I figured it was time that she matured and didn't run off screaming and crying for once), here's the summary:

Kagome decided to speak in riddles. The first part was about the well. The well seems like a constant reminder of Inuyasha for Kagome, and vice versa. I can conclude that Kagome sees things, such as the light from the well, a sort of connection for the pair. The light represents them falling in and out of love, never too sure, but constantly longing. It also represents the joy the other sees when it lights up, signaling the arrival of thier crush. So, by asking if it shone when Kikyou was there she was subliminally asking Inuyasha, in simpler terms, if he ever really saw light, or rather her for her.

The second part is about light and it shining and then dimming, eventually meeting a silencing snuff. By the way I wrote it from Kagome's POV, she is simply saying that Humans are easily deprived of thier innocence and are easily manipulated into giving into selfish desires. So, she's warning Inuyasha of what is to come. After that she compares the light to thier lives. She is saying that Humans will die easily, quickly, and often slowly; thus the comparison to the light "fading".

The third part is her saying "Goodnight" instead of "Goodbye". Part of her wishes for it to only be "Goodnight" and that tomorrow everything will go back to normal, since Goodbye is such a permanate word, especially in this case. Then comes the YinYang comparison. I envision Kagome and Inuyasha as two halfs of a whole: one cannot exist without the other.

I hope that clears up the speech she made. If it doesn't... ask someone x)

I got a few suggestions (even though they were subliminal!) about continuing it. I agree, it DOES sound more like a prologue instead of a one-shot, but somehow I can't envision how I could continue it. I might have to ask around, and prehaps then if I get a decent 2nd half to it I'll post it up :)

I also got a review that sort of irked me a little, but I suppose I can see the sense behind it (although I don't appreciate the "common sense" comment!). Listen to my response VERY, VERY carefully:

I AM a KagxInu fan, but I am also a fan of sudden ends that leave you to imagine the rest for oneself. Since I ended it here, I decided to allow the reader/viewer to imagine thier own endings instead of having to deal with one they may or may not particularly favor. Since I made them go thier separate ways, it is possible that he went to Kikyou, HOWEVER! If you read the end CAREFULLY (as I'm sure the majority of you atleast attempted x) ) you can see that the publisher, as I explained above, was, infact, the same Hanyou: Inuyasha. So, in a way you have to imagine if he went to Kikyou and watched her die (I'm sure she would have to, eventually...) or if he kept his distance and waited for her reincarnation. You choose for now :) Now, about the common sense thing... I do have it. A bit too much for my own good, unfortunately. However, I did think before I wrote and I am very happy with WHAT I wrote. Yes, it is my fanfic and I can end it however and whatever way I do so wish, and I fully intend to use that privaledge. I don't care if other KagxInu fans don't agree, like, or love the ending, however "creepy" some of you may think it may be. I wrote it, I like it, I like to be creepy, I wanted to see something different besides Kagome and Inuyasha snogging mercilessly once they finally admit thier feelings after Inuyasha appologises ONCE MORE for screwing up and hurting Kagome's oh-so-fragile-and-odd-feelings. Thank you for bring that to my attention, but, I'm going to quote you here, common sense: it's already up and I'm not about to change it. :) Yay for that. n.n!

I DO thank those of you who reviewed, it made me go back and re-read my story over and over before I wrote this to answer some of your questions. I wanted to make sure this made sense so that, hopefully, you got it n.n Even though it was only a few reviews, it is those reviews for which I am sincerely thankful.

Be well,

Lunah-chan, xoxo


End file.
